Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Season One of The Iron Man. It is the first episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 4th, 2014. This episode occurrs imediatly after the movie The Avengers. Synopsis The billionaire, philantropist Tony Stark, sometimes suits up as Iron Man, to save the world. After one month since the Battle of New York, Tony is called by S.H.I.E.L.D when a strange man breaks into the V.A.U.L.T. and attemps to steal secret and dangerous information. Recap Tony Stark is having a nightmare where he is at the Battle of New York. He awakes in the middle of the night, and leaves the bed, nervous. Pepper asks him for staying and also what happened. He answers it was "just a nightmare", and she promises she'll take care of him. In the following morning, Tony is at the Stark Tower when Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. calls him. He ignores the call as Pepper comes in. Meanwhile, a voice is seen talking in the shadows in a some kind of dark room. He orders a man to execute the "seventeen plan" and the man promises he will. The voice doesn't want the man to fail, and will destroy him if he disappoints his master. Tony is at the Stark Mainframe when Nick Fury calls him for the second time. Tony states he doesn't want to "play with superhero stuff" at least for some time. Nick says it's an emergence, and they need a expert in technology to continue the operation. Tony agrees to be part of it, but with the condition he'll be left alone after the operation, and Nick Fury agrees with it. Tony tells Pepper he is going to a S.H.I.E.L.D mission, and promisses this one shall be the last. She kisses him and tells him to "return home alive". Later, Tony joins Agent Barton and Nick Fury at the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, and Nick explains that a strange signal is blocking their computers and technology, and Tony starts tracking the signal. As he starts tracking, Maria Hill tells them the V.A.U.L.T has been invaded by a strange group. Clint and Tony go to the Eagle, and they move on to the V.A.U.L.T., a prison full with some of the worst villains and criminals. They land up at the left side of it, that it's on fire and ruins. Clint gets his bow and Tony suits up with Mark V, and they follow the tracks. The man, revealed to be Ivan Vanko gets to the Central Room and puts the information in a pen drive. He fights Tony and Clint but jumps and escapes as the prison is blown up. The episode ends as Clint Barton and Tony Stark's bodies are taken to the mysterious man, who tells his servant to "place them in the Sector Alpha 1". He smiles. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Tony Stark Episodes Cast Starring *'Robert Downey Jr.' as Tony Stark *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Pepper Potts *'Don Cheadle as ' James Rhodes *'Samuel L. Jackson' as Nick Fury *'Clark Gregg' as Phil Coulson *'Paul Bettany' as J.A.R.V.I.S *'Mickey Rourke' as Ivan Vanko *'Sam Rockwell' as Justin Hammer Guest Starring *'Jeremy Renner' as Clint Barton *'Colbie Smulders' as Maria Hill *'Andrew Garfield' as Peter Parker (background) *'Joseph Sbandlers' as Voice *'Stan Lee' as himself (cameo) Trivia Production Notes *Originally, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were cast to appear. *This is the only episode to not feature a specifical titlecard change. *The Mark V was supposed to be destroyed in this episode. *Stan Lee makes a cameo in this episode. Episode Connections *The Battle of New York is featured in The Avengers. *The V.A.U.L.T is rebuilt in the episode 16 of the second season. *Tony's capture will lead to the events of the Skirmish at the Delta Corporation in episode seven. *Ivan Vanko will assume the identity of Whiplash in the following episode. *Projects for Mark VIII appear in this episode. *The voice that speaks to Whiplash is later revealed to be The Absent. Cultural References *Tony Stark is seen holding Rubik's Cube when he is at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *A Mickey Mouse plush is seen in the Helicarrier. HQ References *Villains like Ivan Vanko (Whiplash), Eric Williams (Grim Reaper), Arthur Parks (Living Laser) and Curtis Carr (Chemistro) appear. *A drawing of the HQ's Stark Tower appears when Tony is at the Café. *The Vault (Known as V.A.U.L.T.) is featured. Sources and References